The Heirloom of Haruno
by SasuSaku4EVR
Summary: Sakura must know the truth about her blood, and heal her broken heart... not my story, found it on quizilla Sasusaku


**The Heirloom of Haruno**

**Published by sayoshisasuke11**

**Chp. 1**

Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sakura, happy birthday to you! Blow out the candles! With a smile (one that revealed a missing front tooth,) Sakura happily blew out the eight candles on top of the chocolate cake. Her grandmother sat in her wheelchair, smiling sweetly at her granddaughter. Sakura was laughing and talking to her family around her. "Open your presents Sakura!" her mother said. Sakura reached for the first box, the biggest one of course. A huge teddy bear from her older cousin. "Thank you!" Sakura said, hugging it tightly. A few outfits, a hair ribbon, some more stuffed animals, and a tea set later, there was only one gift left. A small, plain black box with a bow on the top.

"Happy 8th birthday, Sakura

Love, Grandma"

the tag read. Sakura opened it and found a beautiful necklace. It was silver, and had diamonds lining it. 5 emeralds were along the chain and another hung from the center one. Her grandmother wheeled over to her granddaughter, and fastened it around her neck. "Take care of it Sakura" she said. "It has been in our family for generations. Keep it safe..."

**Present**

Staring at the necklace in the mirror, she still marveled at its beauty. "It's been nine years since I got it" she mused, "and not a thing has changed about it." The emeralds still glistened in the sun at just he right angle, and diamonds still shined, the clasp still held fast. Grabbing her kunai pouch, she headed out the door. There hadn't been a day in those nine years that she hadn't worn it. Whistling as she walked, she headed toward the training grounds for a morning workout. She took a different route than usual, and ended up walking past a park bench by the gates of the city. She glanced at it and winced. Painful memories. She straightened up, holding her head up high. Nothing that she couldnt live with though, she had been coping with those memories for a while now, and so far she had dealt. Absently touching the necklace, she kept on walking.

She reached the training grounds, and got right to work. She was trying to learn a new jutsu, an ancient one handed down by the head members of her family. Her grandmother had told her that it would unlock a greater power within her body. She concentrated, focused her chakra in her throat like her grandmother had told her to, and made the hand signs. She thought she felt something, but it was gone so fast she couldnt be sure if she had imagined it or not. Sighing, she tried the process again. There it was again, a little flicker of energy, but it was too fleeting. She tried it again and again until her chakra was virtually gone. Yelling in frustration, she sat down on the ground heavily. "What is it going to take for me to get this to work?" she said aloud. Sighing, she picked herself up and stood facing the trees. "One last time" she muttered in concentration. She focused all of her chakra on a single point, and made the hand signs. A huge jet of green light shot out and completely destroyed three trees in front of her. Sakura was shaking violently and she collapsed to the ground. It was such an explosive power, it sent her into shock. Trembling, she touched her necklace, a security blanket for her. The emerald that hung from the center one was hot, and she pulled her hand back. She slowly looked down at it. It was glowing. She stood, visibly shaken, and ran out of the grounds and toward her grandmother's house. She had a feeling they needed to speak.

When she got to the house, her grandmother was already waiting for her in the doorway. Sakura let herself in the gate and ran up to the house. "Grandma you won't believe what happened!" she said breathlessly. Her grandmother was calm. "So you unlocked it then did you?" she asked. Sakura stopped short. "Unlocked what?" she asked, confused. Her grandmother looked at her with green eyes identical to her own. "You unlocked the secret of the Haruno heirloom. "Secret?" Sakura asked. "I was just doing the jutsu you taught me and the necklace shot off this ray of green light and destroyed three trees!" Her grandmother's eyes lit up. "You did it child! You unlocked the secret!" she exclaimed.


End file.
